Time Means Nothing
by fatetinhour
Summary: Due to a cruel joke played by Karkat, Dave is accidently sent far back in time to the times of The Sufferer. He wasn't sure at first, but as time passed the pale feelings descend into much richer, flushed hues. They were meant from the start; however, the ending isn't very sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**Ideas, ideas, ideas. I was reading a Sufferer x Dave story the other day. The concept is…interesting to say the least. However, the details fall extremely short. It's a shame, really. I think this new pairing is something I would like, and I do. I might as well work on it. I don't know if this is AU or not…Maybe? **

**In this story, Dave accidently travels in time using those turn tables of his (I forgot what they were called). Apparently, his normal tables were replaced with the time traveling ones, as a way to get revenge from Karkat. Then he meets the Sufferer. **

**-I hate long descriptions-**

"…I can't think of any raps."

I, Dave Strider, the most ironic kid on this motherfucking meteor, couldn't think of any raps. Eh, it happened. Inspiration flowed like a river, and sometimes it stopped. At least that's what Rose told me. I couldn't care less. I could wait. In the meantime, he looked back in his notebook for some older ones. As I flipped through the pages, I quickly noticed a good one that was old.

"Sweet."

I adjusted his shades as he made his way to a mini turntable he made. Karkat said it was a stupid idea, but it helped time pass by quicker, I guessed. I suddenly remembered John saying something about being careful about something. I didn't really know why this came into mind, but oh well.

I placed the book on top of one of the records, and began spinning another. It was going well until a little "accident" happened.

-Scene Change-

I could not believe what happened. My table had been replaced with the time traveling ones, and I had no idea where I was, or how far back. The only clue I had was a barren wasteland, similar to Alternia. Hell, it might as well be Alternia. I walked for hours on end, trying to find anything. It was near dawn when I arrived, I think. It was evening when I had reached a certain point. I noticed a campsite not too far from where I was standing. Perfect.

-Scene change, Pov change to Signless-

It had been a long day, and the incident at a nearby village did not help my mood. I was whittling away, trying to make a figure of the Disciple. It was difficult seeing as I had a dull blade. The Disciple was currently explaining something about romance, I believed, to my mother. While she was interested to hear what she had to say, the Psionic was completely bored out of his mind. I chuckled. He was never liked the topic of romance.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded like a young male. The Disciple was the first to take to action, but I told her to stay. It was best I dealt with it. We did not know who or what this person was, and she could end up unintentionally hurting them. I quietly behind a rock and observed from there. The young male wasn't that far away from us.

He looked…strange, to say the least. He wasn't a troll, because he had pinkish skin, no horns, and yellow hair. He looked like a human… I had only come across humans once before, and those were in dream bubbles. The only one I met was different from this one. I remember he had black hair and blue eyes. With this one, I couldn't see the eyes at all. They were covered by some short of eyewear?

"Is anyone here?"

His clothes were also strange, meaning he could have come from a different time. The human looked quite tired, as though he had walked on for days. Something deep down inside me was screaming to help; the other said no. For all I know, he could be dangerous. However, the boy didn't look armed. Against, my better judgment, I slowly walked toward the boy.

"..!"

The boy started to back away in fear. He was just as unsure of me as I was of him. Again, against my better judgment, I put my hood down. Perhaps if I showed my face, he would calm down. He stopped, but did not move. Did my face remind of someone?

"…Are you Karkat?"

I wasn't sure who this Karkat person was, but it seemed I reminded the human of that person. I shook my head no. He looked disappointed and started to walk away. Even if I couldn't completely trust him, I wouldn't leave him to die.

"Wait! You can stay with me."

-Scene Change-

"Dave Strider."

"That's a pretty strange name around here, you know!" The Disciple, ever the curious one, was constantly asking the human questions. Dave, as I now knew him, simply shrugged off the questions as if they were nothing. His calm demeanor intrigued me. It also caught the attention of the Psionic, who was listening to the conversation silently.

There were a million questions on my mind, but I did want to know what his eye color was. Those…shades, as he called them, with a bit of light, I should be able to see through them. In the dark of the night, however, there was no way. Were they blue like the other boy's? Or perhaps red like mine, if it was possible.

-Scene change to Dave's Pov-

When I sat down on one of the logs, this cat girl just pounced at me. She reminded me a lot like Nepeta, except the Disciple (that's what I hear them call her) was much older. She kept asking question after question, and I handled it smoothly. I couldn't help that the ladies loved me. It was just another perk of being Dave Strider. The Psionic (I think) was watching me, looking interested in what I had to say. Then Dolorosa, who looked like a grown up Kanaya, was silently chuckling at my answers. They really didn't bother me. The troll that did brother me was the one who looked like Karkat.

He just kept staring at me, with those red blood eyes.

-End of first chapter-

**New shipping! (whistles) **


	2. It's a mistake

**I felt like writing. So, so much. It's a win. I'll edit this later for reviews if I get any. Also, I'll be typing in their quirks, in the dialogue. Double I's and a two replacing the s for Psionic. :33 and three replacing e for the Disciple. The Dolorosa will speak like Kanaya, and the Sufferer…Nah, no all caps. He'll talk normally. I'm not doing the 69 thing either. Too confusing. **

**-Dawn of a golden sun (Signless pov) -**

As I stared at him, I felt a stare back. It was not a direct stare, but from the corner of his eye. He was wary of me. Was it I the person he couldn't trust? This Karkat person I reminded him of; was he a bad memory for Dave? I would find out eventually, I assumed.

"Iit's time for re2t. We've bothered him enough."

Dave slightly nodded. Both the Disciple and mother went in the cave near our camping site, leaving the men out and alone. I never minded sleeping outdoors, but my comrade was always complaining about it. Hopefully, Dave wouldn't start as well. I do not think I could handle two. The Psionic only grumbled tonight, and went far from Dave and me.

Dave was going to sleep near the fire, and was silent. Since I knew he wasn't going to be very comfortable, I lent him my cloak. It wasn't much, but it was something, and I needed to have good standing if he were to travel with us. He took the cloak and softly mumbled a "Thank you."

-Scene Change, Dave's pov-

The Signless lent him his cloak. It was really dirty, but I took it anyways. It was an offer of kindness to me. I would never expect that from Karkat, but this was his ancestor. The complete opposite. I said thank you before putting it on. It was something, even if it did smell awful. Maybe I could try to wash it somehow.

"Good night."

I silently watched him as he sit at the front of the cave, leaning back on its walls. This was the only time I took the time to notice just how similar he was to Karkat. Everything was more or less the same. Even though I wasn't exactly on good standings with Karkat, I was fine with the Signless. I looked around the small site. That Psionic was definitively asleep, and Dolorosa and Disciple must have been too.

"It won't hurt, right?"

I slowly approached the Signless, though I was sure Karkat's ancestor was asleep. I hesitated but laid my head on the Sufferer's lap. It felt weird, but he felt slightly better inside. Hopefully he would be okay with this.

-Scene change, so much scene change, Signless-

"Dave?"

When I woke up, it was still night, but I could clearly see Dave sleeping on me. His shades were off too, but his eyes were closed. Perhaps I should pretend to sleep until he wakes up? I never liked to use trickery, but it was such a harmless thing… I did not have to wait long, as he woke a few minutes later. He took my cloak, and looked in another direction, opening his eyes. I could barely see from my squinted eyes, but his eyes, I was sure… The color was red. He had red eyes, lighter than mine.

"You awake yet?" He had put back his shades. Shame, I wanted to look at his eyes a bit longer.

"…Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" I avoided the subject of him sleeping on my lap. It would surely make things awkward, and it was likely he would not have an explanation. Dave sighed.

"Alright, I guess."

-Scene Change (Strider) -

Did I need to bring the fact I slept in his lap? No. No, I didn't. Not at all. It would only make this shit awkward, and since I didn't have my timetables, I was stuck with them. I had to get along to make it work. Instead of walking by the Signless as I originally intended, I walked between Dolorosa and the Disciple. I felt more comfortable between them than next to the Sollux look-a-like. I felt my shades move downwards, which I quickly adjusted.

":33 Say, Dave, why _do _you wear those glasses?" The Disciple had leaned over to me, hoping for an answer.

"It's ironic."

"…Ironic? I don't know that, silly!" Right, this is past Alternia.

"There's another reason: John. He sent them to me as a birthday gift."

She gave a broad smile. "I'm sure this John person is very important to you!"

"We're best friends." I gave a smile back, being very relaxed with her. Who knew the best person I got along with was the cat girl? Weird.

The Disciple got very excited at the mere mention of "friend." "Like Moirials? Are you Moirials?"

-More next chapter-

**I think there's another story where it's Psiioniic x Karkat. Poorly written, and they called the Psiioniic "web comic," "web sonic," and anything that like that. **


End file.
